User talk:Shadowkiller168
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Tutorial page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Viper999 (talk) 20:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) From your question on Viper's page, you could probably gauge how active it is by looking at this: http://castleminerz.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?limit=500&days=90 Civilwargeek (talk) 20:11, August 8, 2014 (UTC) To a certain extent, I was just trying to get the "What's Your Status" badge. The guys over at the M.U.G.E.N wiki commented that it seems like everyone just abandoned this wiki over here. I can see what they mean. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 01:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Activity Well, me and the rest of the community managers aren't as active anymore, I only stop by every so often to check recent edits and/or questions from community members such as yourself. I mainly do so since we have occasional griefers drop by to mess up our work, so you can say I'm just here to keep the peace. Our other admins include Dan67 and Civilwargeek, but I suppose I'm the most active to an extent. Apologies for the rambling, but I hope I was able to answer your question. Viper999 (talk) 23:34, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the detailed response. To a certain extent, I just asked the question for a badge, but it seems as though this wiki is in shambles. It seems abandoned. I told the guys over at the M.U.G.E.N wiki about this place, and they agreed. Nevertheless, there's a lot of work to do, and only so much time to do it! This place needs to be cleaned up big time! [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 23:44, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes there is, yet admittedly, I lost interest in updating much needed information to these various pages by myself, since I've been here for quite a while now, and I limited myself to just protect what's left from vandals and such, since they like to pop up every so often to ruin my day. Is this wiki a lost cause? No, though I doubt it'd get popular enough to deserve a dedicated community, unfortunately. Your recent contributions are much appreciated though, glad to see there's people out there to provide honest information here. Viper999 (talk) 22:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it! I've learned things from this wiki that I would probably never know about. This wiki, yes, is a mess, and it seems abandoned. That doesn't mean it can't be cleaned up and polished! Do note that, while I edit a lot, I don't really provide any information. I think the wiki has enough information, it just looks like crap. While your goal is to protect what's left, my goal is to clean up and polish what's left. You're defending a relic, I'm making it into a masterpiece...If that makes any sense. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 16:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Haha, yeah, I gotcha, thanks for investing your time here, this wiki needs more effort put into it's grammar and organization than it's content, already have enough of that, lol. But good to see you're someone who has faith in the system, or this wiki so to say :/. Viper999 (talk) 16:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. It doesn feel weird actively editing a wiki that has essentially been abandoned, but I can still do it. After all, I've been doing it since 2009, so I know what to do. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 19:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Good to know you're a member with experience, hell, I've been an admin for three years and I still barely know what I can do with my privileges, if not how to use Wikia in general, lol. Viper999 (talk) 19:56, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, I am kind of exaggerating. I did it in late 2009 - early 2010, but then took a 4 year long hiatus until I found the M.U.G.E.N Database, where I promptly edited the shit out of it. I mainly focus on layout, spelling, grammar, etc. I don't really do much content adding as I feel many wikis have a lot of content, they just look like shit. [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 00:36, August 20, 2014 (UTC) This post from Viper999 is the last we've heard from him, and this specific post I'm making now will likely be the last you hear from me. Oh, how the tides of time swallow us all! 02:36, October 12, 2018 (UTC)